


love vaster than the stars

by EmmaLuLuChu



Series: one word prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Word Prompts, Tumblr Prompts, a few are AU's but the majority are in canon setting, last two prompts involve pregnancy/children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: at the start of the month certain ship tags were being flooded with unsavory content by rude people, so an emergency positivity bang was called and i threw my hat in to write some quick prompts on my tumblrhere i've collected all i wrote, featuring an abundance of pidge ship and keith ship prompts!





	love vaster than the stars

**Author's Note:**

> ship and prompt will be listed before each drabble, and if you would like to like/reblog the original posts where they come from you can look at my blog and tag here
> 
> the two prompts at the end are exclusive to this collection though, i threw them in bcs self indulgence is something i do way too much
> 
> each one varies in length and detail, and some ships appear more than others

_*_

_Kallura_

_Allura gives her energy to save a planet and passes out, cue worried Keith._

_*_

Allura groaned as she awoke, her body throbbing and her head screaming at her. The only other time she had felt like this was when she had helped to save the Balmera, which jogged her memory with what she had done. The planet they had been aiding had been disastrously on the verge of dying, the inner core that fed life into the surface was weak and fading away. It had been a last ditch effort, all the other options had failed so Allura stepped up to take the risk. The only other option was to watch the planet die-

Instantly she was bolting up inner her bed, wincing as her body protested against it, worry consuming her as she saw she was in her room. Was the planet okay? Did she save it? What if it didn’t work? Had she failed?

“Allura! You’re awake!”

Before she could even question who that was, Keith came into her line of sight, eyebrows furrowed deeply and eyes watching her carefully. Allura’s breath caught in her throat at the look, mouth gaping just for a bit before she gave a slow nod. Keith took a moment to shuffle closer to her, settling behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle, and she tried to ignore the heat on her face as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“You passed out after you saved the planet, you dropped so suddenly we were worried you got a concussion. Coran checked you over and said you were just out from using all your energy. Are… Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Allura was very stunned, she had never thought Keith could be so… worried or concerned for somebody other than Shiro. Although they were courting each other (or ‘dating’ as the Earth term was) so maybe that meant he opened those doors to her. It was nice. She should’ve been a bit more put together as she responded, but there was no hiding the shyness in her voice.

“I think all I need is this. Your touch, it’s comforting.” She tentatively relaxed into him, and she let herself do it fully as Keith leaned them back, helping move her body so they were both laying down. He still rested behind her, but now his hands gently moved along her body, rubbing into spots that were sore and helping the ache go away.

It wasn’t long before she dozed off, reassured that she would wake up with Keith still by her side.

_*_

_Heith_

_heith with galra hunk (or galra keith if thats more your jam!)_

_*_

“Hunk, are you okay?”

Hunk jumped as he was addressed, looking down at Keith from his spot on the edge of the bed. “Uh, yeah? What brought on the question?”

He was just slightly put off as Keith turned to him from where he sat between his feet, giving him a pointed look, “I could start with the fact that you forced me to sit here so you could comb and do stuff to my hair.”

Oh, that… yeah Hunk was doing that. He still had said comb in his hand and a couple hair ties on his wrist. Keith’s hair had looked messy, and Hunk just wanted to be a good partner and help. He wasn’t given the chance to argue his point though, Keith continuing on,

“A few days ago when the Blade was here, you got all weird and stand-of fish with them, and you practically dragged me away to put this on me-“Keith pointed then to his neck, Hunk blushing as he saw the hickey he gave the other still very prominent on his skin, even though it had been a few days. ”-and gave the BOM members these aggressive looks afterwards. Since then you’ve been hovering around me too, and giving me things. You’ve given me every pillow and blanket from your room, even some of your clothing, and this morning I walked into my room after coming from the bathroom and everything was arranged into a nest. A NEST.“

Ooooooooooh no. Hunk had-maybe, just maybe- let his Galra half take over just a bit. He didn’t think it had been too much, but it seems like it was more than he realized. He lowered his eyes to the side, noting the thin blanket on his bed and the pillow that was equally so. "I’m sorry. I was kind of aware I was doing it, but I thought it wasn’t this intense. When the Blade came, they… ”

Hunk had to stop there, his hands clenching into fists as he remembered what they had said about Keith. ‘Good mate potential’ ‘Strong and resilient, and steadfast too’ 'I wonder if he would like to be courted’

So maybe Hunk had gotten protective of his boyfriend. Maybe he was still getting used to this side of his identity. So what if all the urges he got felt right and he followed them with out question-

“Whoa hey, it’s alright, I just didn’t know if you realized, or if it was a Galra thing. I just wanted to know.”

Hunk was brought back to the present as Keith called out to him, blinking as the other now stood up, running hands through his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Do what you need to, I just wanted to be on the same page.”

Hunk smiled and nodded, accepting the kiss Keith gave to him.

Best Boyfriend ever.

_*_

_Shallura_

_caress_

_*_

It was hard for Shiro to ask for things. He would somehow reason to himself that he didn’t ever need to ask for things, no matter how mundane or colossal it was. It was easier to just fake a smile and say he was fine.

Everybody started to catch on though when he nearly passed out from lack of sleep. They worked to help however they could, but there was only one person whom he’d gotten comfortable with the idea of asking them for help.

He now was walking up to her, throat aching with the words he wanted to say, and his voice was thick and shook as he spoke,

“Allura, I-I need help. Just-Just something to ground me.”

Shiro stared at the ground, the sudden fear of rejection overwhelming him, but it was quickly dispelled as a gentle caress touched his cheek. He sagged into it, eyes warily looking up, relieved to see soft blue eyes looking at him with a tenderness hadn’t seen for so long.

“Always, my love. Always for you. I’m so happy you came to me for help, so happy that you trust me.”

He did. Shiro would always trust Allura.

Shiro gladly accepted the arms that wrapped around him, pressing his head into the crook of Allura’s neck and let himself absorb the touches she gave. The trace of her fingers on his back, the rise and fall of her chest against his, and the gentle lips pressing along his cheeks and temple.

Shiro had trouble asking for help, but he was getting better at it, because he had Allura.

_*_

_Plance_

_cuddle time_

_*_

Pidge yelped as she got plucked from her seat, scrambling to get a hold on the only person she knew was brave enough to do such a thing.

“Lance put me down! I was working on the coding for the new version of the rocket boosters-”

“Shush, there’s always time for that stuff later. You’ve been working on that for a solid four hours, Shiro called for some time to lay low and recoup, so we are having some cuddle time.”

It was spoken with a finality, and while any other time Pidge would’ve argued back or tried to break from the carry, there was no fighting off the heavy weight of her eyes. Lance was big on touchy feely things, and while Pidge wasn’t super into it she always got her best sleep after having Lance’s arms around her for a while. A quick cat nap, just to let her brain rest and to sate Lance’s cuddle needs, then back to programming.

So she let herself relax into Lance’s hold, and tried not to roll her eyes as his steps noticeably got perkier. Before she knew it they were at Lance’s room, and Pidge let him get them settled in. He plopped her down onto the bed, allowing Pidge to get comfortable while Lance went to dimming the lights and playing some soft Altean music. She gave him a suspicious look as he made his way back to the bed, ignoring his outstretched hand silently asking for her glasses.

“Sure seems like you’re trying to get me to sleep, or am I just imagining things?”

Lance squinted his eyes at her, quickly reaching out to swipe the glasses off the bridge of Pidge’s nose and setting them to the side. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Don’t pretend that you’ve gotten a decent amount of sleep recently, you’ve been working nonstop. We are going to cuddle, and you are going to get some shut-eye.” He crawled onto the bed then, wrapping his arms around Pidge once more and pulling her down with him and pressing his nose to her hair.

Pidge tried to fight back, squirmed and jabbed elbows at Lance to make him let go or give an opportunity to bolt, but all it did was take her by surprise with how much it wore her out. She glared at the wall, crossing her arms as much as she could.

“Alright then, two can play the same game.”

Pidge would vehemently deny that she fell asleep barely ten minutes afterwards.

_*_

_Kidge_

_screaming_

_*_

The arms of Voltron could get pretty ugly sometimes. They each had their own hidden rages that they bottled up until it bubbled and exploded.

Keith and Pidge took to trying to relieve it together. When one of them was about to burst the other would pull them into the vacuum chamber that was just one tightly sealed door away from the vastness of space, and they both  _screamed_.

Pidge would scream about her frustrations about not finding her family, how she just wanted to feel whole again and couldn’t stand the wait. She’d scream about how unfair it was that they were the ones that had to save everyone and bear this weight and how tired she was. She’d make her throat raw over how she wanted her life to go back to the way it was five years ago, when she was just goofing around with her brother and taking apart kitchen appliances while their parents only rolled their eyes.

Keith would scream about how out of place he felt in his body, how he wasn’t sure about what he was and how it terrified him. He’d scream about how he felt more lost now than after he’d been expelled from the Garrison, with no hope of ever seeing Shiro again because of ‘pilot error’. He’d make his throat raw over how he wanted to fast forward to the future where everything was already figured out for him, and he was past all of the confusion and heartache and pain.

Neither of them liked to remember the screaming session after Shiro had disappeared.

Without fail after each one, when they were both gasping for breath and had tears in their eyes not just from their overworked vocal chords but the emotional baggage they let go of, they clung to each other like magnets, and crumpled to the floor and just… existed for a short while.

They didn’t expect the other to say or do anything other than grip the other tight. At some point they began to comfort each other with hoarse whispers and weak kisses, which led to them growing closer and forming a bond that became a trusted relationship.

When you trusted someone with your fears and they accepted you even after hearing them, it was hard not to feel something for that person afterwards.

_*_

_Shidge_

_park_

_*_

Pidge liked going to the park with Shiro. It was one of the places were he was the most calm and serene and Pidge ate up seeing her boyfriend so carefree and relaxed.

Their usual park dates started in the morning and were an all day affair.

First they’d run the trail that weaved in and out of the woods, despite how much Pidge would groan and protest at the physical activity, and then took a ten minute cool down before Shiro finished up the rest of his work out with ‘help’ from Pidge (Which was basically her climbing onto his back and being a weight for him to do lunges and jumping jacks and she would laugh at the stunned faces of everyone who watched them).

They’d quickly run back home to wash up and head back to start working on some research with the parks environment that Pidge was doing for her thesis paper, Shiro making sure she stayed hydrated and fed her lunch.

Once it turned into them playing with the ducks they went to nap under the big oak tree in the center of the park, and they always had petty fights over who should get to lay their head in a lap today. Sometimes Pidge would give in just so she could watch Shiro’s face slack in sleep and she would kiss his eyelids, gentle as butterflies.

When they awoke they’d finally grab some ice cream from the nearby cart and enjoy it as they walked home.

It was almost a ritual and one they both gladly partook in, especially Pidge.

_*_

_Hidge_

_Shy first kiss with hidge? With or without a confession to their love_

_*_

Their kisses were something different. There was an almost seamless motion when their lips touched, which was a marvel considering their drastic size difference. Whether Hunk had to bend over to press a smooch to Pidge’s cheek as she worked, or Pidge was elevated up and knew Hunk was nearby and she wanted to kiss him silly, it was as if everything froze for them to have the perfect moment to share a kiss. None of those were like their first kiss though.

It had been after a heavy-hitting battle, in the quiet of the Green Lion’s hangar, Hunk nearly putting himself into a panic as he expressed his worry for Pidge, how she had nearly been hurt beyond repair, how likely it was for their lives to be cut short, how if that were so he wanted to spend the rest of it with her-

He tried to cut himself off there, say that he was just in too much of a panic, but Pidge had stopped him first, giving a shy smile as she said she felt the same.

Their first kiss had been a mixture of shy want, bumped noses and chins and foreheads because height was a thing, and nervous laughs that were quickly remedied by lips connecting.

All their kisses afterwards had not been like that (they valued the state of their faces after all) but it was still something they treasured and remembered.

_*_

_Heith_

_accidental crop top_

_*_

Keith had messed up, he had  _really messed up._ He frantically hid the shirt he was holding in the closest drawer possible, shoving it closed and doing his best not to sweat through his own shirt.

Hunk did a lot, so Keith did what he could to take the brunt of work whenever possible. Hunk normally found it cute and let him be and would take the invite to sit and relax, but for the longest time he had absolutely  _refused_ to let Keith do the laundry. He was picky about how they were done so he always did it himself, and Keith had finally convinced Hunk to let him do it for once.

Keith could now see why he had been so adamant in the first place.

“Hey there sweetie! Did you already get the laundry done?”

The poor guy nearly jumped out of his pants as he heard his boyfriend cheerily call out to him. Keith whipped around and put on what he hoped was an ‘everything is fine and normal’ face and nodded. “Yep, put the last of the clothes away.”

He desperately hoped that Hunk would just say okay and leave the room, but he literally felt his soul leave his body as Hunk did the opposite and instead went right to the drawer he’d hidden the shirt in.

“Oh good, I was gonna go shower. Gotta have my favorite sleep shirt to change into.”

Keith quietly accepted his fate, hunching his shoulders up to his ears as he heard the opening of the drawer, a pause, then a slow closing of it, and Keith cracked like a plate hitting the floor.

“Hunk I’m  _so so sorry!_  I didn’t mean to, I-I put the detergent in and it looked fine but then when it came out of the dryer the whole bottom of it was like stark white, and I didn’t know what to do so I tried to fix it and  _please_  don’t be mad at me. Please?”

Hunk was quiet for a few moments before he turned around to Keith, holding his favorite sleep shirt that had a picture of kittens on it, the bottom half of it completely cut away. “I… I honestly don’t know what to say.” It was Hunk’s favorite shirt, he was angry, but Keith looked like a puppy that expected to be kicked, he had only wanted to help. Hunk sighed and took the high road, his boyfriend already felt bad enough.

“I accept the apology. I’m still mad about it, but I forgive you.”

Keith sighed in relief, looking at Hunk tentatively as he stepped forward, and when he got a smile and open arms he quickly went into them, relaxing into Hunk’s hold. He realized there was one saving grace to this whole mess, which he teasingly told Hunk,

“Now you’ll look even cuter, and I can kiss your stomach more easily with this now.”

Hunk’s snorts were worth it.

_*_

_Hidge_

_tattoo_

_*_

“Whoa, where did that come from?”

Hunk blinked at the question, looking at Pidge who was staring at his lower right arm with clearly fascinated eyes. His own eyes looked to there, realizing that his tatau was exposed. Normally the shirt he wore was long enough to cover it, and it was hidden under his uniform and pajamas too, so nobody else had really seen it.

“Oh yeah, I’ve had it. I got it before I left for the Garrison, I became of age in my island’s eyes so I earned it. It was placed there because this section of the arm is associated with creating, and they considered me going for engineering as that.”

He stiffened as Pidge stepped closer, fingers touching the black ink on his skin and tracing the patterns. She was so focused on taking in the new detail, and he took the moment to admire the way her eyebrows furrowed and her nose scrunched up in thought. Her eyes were wide and bright as she looked up to him, and Hunk began preparing himself for the questions she’d throw at him, but jumped as he felt a gentle kiss on his arm.

Pidge was still looking up at him, pressing a smile into his skin as she began to speak, “I like learning new things about you, they’re always so fascinating. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Hunk blushed furiously and pulled Pidge close, to kiss her and express how much that meant to him.

_*_

_Sheith_

_Once it was time for Keith to try and take down the "stranger" (Shiro) he quickly recognized him. ( I need some Keith tears in my life )_

_*_

Keith didn’t stop for anything. Not since he’d taken up the role of leader. It was because he had stopped that he had lost…

He didn’t make it a habit anymore.

So when the alarms had gone off, warning everyone of an intruder, Keith had taken off running. It had to be something dangerous, something that would hurt them and set everything back. the others were still lagging behind him, but that was fine, he wouldn’t stop so he could take on this intruder by himself.

Keith rounded the final corner, his bayard pulled and already summoning the sword he preferred, but then he did something he never expected.

He stopped.

His bayard dropped from his hand and clattered to the ground, he could hear the others frantically asking Keith what happened, but all he could focus on was the intruder.

The intruder looked worse for wear. His armor was dirtied and dented, his hair was nearly to his shoulders, and his eyes- _his eyes_

Keith launched himself forward, not to attack but to cling tight and hold onto the person he was afraid was gone for good, a thick sob leaving his throat as he felt arms wrap around him.

“S-Shiro, you’re-you’re here you’re- _I missed you._ ”

There was a soft, weary chuckle and a hand in his hair and Keith finally felt at ease as Shiro responded back.

“I missed you too.”

_*_

_Hidge_

_missing home_

_*_

Hunk had always had problems with easily getting homesick. He only ever did a sleep away camp once because he wound up crying every day the whole week. Going away to the Galaxy Garrison had been hard on him too, but the promise of being able to go home every weekend had made it easier.

He had been too busy with the others focusing on saving the universe to even remember his ability to get homesick, but it was a horrible when a moment 0f quiet hit him.

It was a sudden realization and it  _hurt_.

Too many things hit him all at once, how long had it been since he’d seen them, wondering what they were all doing, if they were desperately searching for him and worried sick, it slammed into him and all he could do was cry.

He had completely forgotten where he was, so consumed with grief and longing, but became aware as he felt something push its way into his lap, and realized who it was as thin arms wrapped around him and a head tucked under his chin.

Hunk wrapped his own arms around Pidge, taking comfort in how she fit perfectly against his chest, absorbing her presence until he could form the words he needed to say.

“I… I’ve never been away from home for this long. I just realized it. I miss it. I miss home.”

Pidge nodded beneath him, hands rubbing soothingly up and down his back. “I miss home too. I miss my family, I miss my bed, I miss the leaky faucet in the kitchen, I miss it all.”

It was silent between them for a moment, both sharing in the lonely feeling, until Pidge spoke up again, an edge of hope in her voice.

“We could be each others homes for a while. Like, sometimes home is a person? Until he get back to Earth, we could be home for the other.”

Hunk smiled and kissed the top of her head, “I think that’s a good idea.”

_*_

_Kallura_

_Playing hide and seek with all the team members and they end up picking the same hiding spot._

_*_

Keith had not expected to be thrown into an unplanned seven minutes in heaven. Then again he also hadn’t expected to play hide and seek as a training exercise (god dammit Lance), so what did he know? The only thing he did know was that Allura had thought she needed to follow him to the same hiding spot, was now very  _very_  close to him, and god she was pretty.

Her lips looked soft, and he was blushing so hard as he stared at them and  _she had taken notice oh god-_

“So, are we playing the game correctly?”

Keith swallowed as quietly as he could, nodding and trying to stop his heart from pounding as she smiled at him and giggled.

“What should we do as we wait? It could be a while until they find us.”

She leaned further into his space as she spoke and Keith would’ve literally melted on the spot if it were scientifically possible. He could either have no tact and just lunge forward and kiss her, or say something suave or smooth and not idiotic.

“W-Well, this is a small space, I’m sure we could find something to-mmf!”

He should’ve expected Allura to get impatient and get right to the kissing they both wanted to do, but again what did he know?

Keith definitely wished he knew more of what to expect later when everybody watched them tumbled from the closet they had holed up in, clothes and hair just slightly hussed up and both blushing furiously.

He did expect the shell-shocked look Lance had though.

_*_

_Heith (ft Tired Lance)_

_[wakes and sits up at 2:43 am] fUCK iM GAY_

_*_

Lance was pulled from his perfect dream (becoming a mermaid and swimming at Varadero beach? YES!) to the sound of his phone going off, the specific tone he used was the one he set for Hunk. As much as he loved hearing Agnes saying  _It’s so fluffy I’m gonna die!_ Lance valued his sleep a little more. His eyes squinted at the screen, groaning as he read what the messages said.

 

> _BroBear: fUCk iM GAY_
> 
> _BroBear: lance i am SO FYUCKIGN GA Y_
> 
> _BroBear: ALL I WANT TO DO IS HOLD KEITH AND KISS HIM AND MAKE HIM LAUGH_
> 
> _BroBear: OH GOD WHAT IF HE CRIED WHAT DO I DO_
> 
> _BroBear: i’ll just punch whoever caused it_
> 
> _BroBear: unless it was an animal i’d just like lightly scold it_

Lance sighed, this was the fourth time this week Hunk had a freak out over his affections for Keith. Hunk was normally fine, he just needed somebody to scream too about them and Lance would do that until his best friend got the courage to just talk to him.

He burrowed back under his covers, ready to snooze some more, but nearly yelled as another text was received, not even hearing the emo-sounding tone to realize who it was until he unlocked his phone.

 

> _emo punk mullet douche: L ANCE HEL P IM GAY FOR HUNK WHAT DO I D0_

That’s it. Lance was gonna lock them in a room until they figured this shit out.  _Nothing_ was worth losing his sleep over.

_*_

_Shallureith_

_carry_

_*_

"Keith darling, are you alright?"

For the tenth time alone that day Keith had to blink out of his stupor, looking up from Allura's distended stomach to his wife's eyes and sheepishly smile.

"Sorry, I just. . . it's so beautiful and amazing and. . . " he looked back to the prominent baby bump, unable to stop the soft edge of his voice, "We created this. All together."

A sudden dip in the bed made them aware of Shiro crawling onto the bed with them, his own gentle smile and gaze on Allura.

"Yep. Soon we'll have a beautiful boy or girl running around, laughing and-"

"Could be boy  _and_ girl."

It was almost hilarious how quickly both Keith and Shiro went from dopey and happy looks to wide-eyed and shocked as they looked at their wife, who only bit her lip and was trying and failing from keeping her giggles at bay. To answer their unspoken question she rubbed at her stomach, which they had noticed seemed bigger than it was supposed to be at this point, and held up two fingers and wiggled them for emphasis.

It took  _two hours_ for her two husbands to finally get their hands off her, unable to keep from kissing her and rubbing the bump and whispering to their soon to be twins. The only reason they finally moved was because Allura adamantly had to pee and requested the need for a tub of ice cream or two, Shiro immediately helping her stand and Keith bee-lining to the door.

By the end of the night they finally decided on potential names, the three of them falling asleep to soft kicks against Allura's belly.

 

_*_

_Hance_

_new beginnings_

_*_

The sun was bright today, as if it knew that the child Hunk and Lance had adopted was finally coming to their home and be their daughter from this point on. They could take her to the backyard so she could try out the tire swing Hunk had put up, then Lance had made a few of his Mama's recipes for her to try and to end the day they were going to bake the cookie dough Hunk and Lance had prepared together.

Everything was planned out and ready to go, but still the couple were nervous.

"There were no allergies listed on her medical record, right? Like she isn't allergic to peanuts or grass or anything?"

Lance shook his head, resting his head back on Hunk's shoulder as they sat on their back porch, keeping an eye on the road a few feet behind the fence for the car that was the social worker they had been working with to adopt. Any moment now they would see it, their adopted daughter Daisy strapped into her car seat and waving to them.

"No, she does have pale skin though so we'll need to keep an eye on her in the sun and make sure to apply sunscreen."

"Good thing we picked some up, do you think we'll need to use it today though?"

Lance once again shook his head, peering up at the sky, "It's getting around sundown, and it's low enough that it's not directly beating down on us."

Hunk breathed out, nodding too. "Okay. Nothing else to worry about." It was quiet for a few moments before he chuckled, Lance turning to his husband and raising an eyebrow in curiosity until Hunk responded, "Sorry, just, we really are parents now, huh? We had a legit, serious conversation about the sun potentially giving our child a sun burn."

It was a conversation only parents could have, and Lance snickered as the realization set in. Their attention was pulled as they heard a car pass by and a tiny but loud voice calling out to them, and the two quickly made their way to their front door.

A new chapter of their life was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> spread the love y'all


End file.
